Destroy all Sack of Feelings
by Dragons Ashes
Summary: After Zexion number VI dissapear in a strange island, is up to Xemnas, Roxas, and the rest of the Organization to look for him, but what happen when number XIII falls in love with a beutiful blonde girl Naminè and have problems to keep his mission.
1. Intro !

This story begin like this ,Xemnas has formed a group called Organization XIII .But Xemnas has been having some troubles with the nobodys so he send Zexion number VI to a land which he tink might have the solution to his problems .Number VI was arriving at this land in one ship (A/n similar to the one that sora and riku use to defeat Xemnas in his dragon form ) but he was attack by something mysterious so he fall al the way to the ground with his ship. Zexion was lying in the ground when some mysterious warriors surrond him. Number VI stod up with all his strength cause he was still hurt by the fall , he look at the warriors and lift his arm up , his arm begin to surround by darkness...he was summoning his weapon but then he feel into his knees and then he collapse into the ground ...he faint.(A/n we dont know what his weapon his so that why I didnt showed) the warriors just stod there looking at him.

In other world. The World That Never Was to be precisley Xemnas was looking at a radar in a computer watching a red dot that later disappear.

-Incompetent fool, I should have never had send you- suddenly a BHK with a black coat appear.

-Whats shaking Xemnas, you look a little, whats the word?constipated

-(sigh)Lets just said I hope you turn out to be less than a lessevolutionaring dead end than you predecessor.

-(scratching the back of his head) You lost me !

-Should I tell you a secret ?. Few of our people now this, but the hearts package in our nobody bags are becoming more and more degrading with each new nobody.

-Thats bad...Right?

-Only if you want to retain our immortality through Kingdom Hearts...OF COURSE ITS BAD!...I send Zexion number VI in search of an island I visit many years ago, an island fill with pure hearts...but I lost contact with him...

-Let me get this straight, you send me, to him, Zexion number VI, to our hostile island, and he is dissapear, maybe even capturer, maybe even being torched as we speak...

-Well I wouldnt jump to any conclusion...

-I bet you wouldnt, let me tell you something Xemnas, you´re a smart cookie, but there´s a time for thought and there´s a time for action, and this is one of those TIMES.

-Which ?

-THE SECOND ONE !

-(sigh)Perhaps you´re right number XIII...

-Course I´m rigth look at me, I´m Roxas XIII, and I´m not gonna let one of my own been captured by a bunch of stupid FEELINGS... , we´re gonna go in, we´re gonna crush some hearts, we´re gonna rescue me, him, he´s gonna rescue me, I mean, we gotta, I gotta (touching his head in pain) hearts stem, ...WHEN DO I GET TO BLOW THINGS UP ! (he finish asking for breath)

-Patience, XIII, patience, I take you point (the next thing he say it with evil eyes) prepare the Organization.

-THATS WHAT I´M TALKING ABOUT, SO, WHAT´S THE NAME OF THIS GRUMMY ISLAND

Our destination...The Destiny Island.

Xemnas said this as he tap something in his keyboard and an hologram of destiny island appear on the screen of his computer.

END/FIN of chapter one


	2. Destination Destiny Islands

**BHK:** BHK is actually Roxas XIII and is the main character in Destroy all Sack of Feelings !... He and the Organization are mistaken for communism in the USA.

**Xemnas:** Xemnas (aka Superior, Boss) is Roxas leader, he will supply Roxas with supplies and weapons throughout the story.

**Heartless: **Mysterious beigns that attack relentlessly. They have no Hearts.

**Nobodys: **´´Nonexistent beigns´´ under Organization XIII´s control. Another powerful force, separate from the Heartless.

**Organization XIII: **An inscrutable black-coated organization that makes its appearance with Nobody underlings. As their name implies, they are comprised of 13 members, but when number VI disappear, they all went to look for him.

**Kairi: **She moved to Sora and Riku´s Island a few years ago with her twin sister Naminé, but for some reason she disappear one night without even saying good bye.

**Naminé: **Age 15. Shes Kairi´s twin sister and has blonde hair. Though she may appear delicate, she possesses a strong, unyielding will. Shes gonna be the girl that shows Roxas something he has never felt before, and for some reason, shes gonna feel the same.

**Sora: **A teenager that has his share of concern, but he manage to keep an upbeat attitude. He may seen simple-minded at times but he has a strong sense of justice. Chosen by the Keyblade, this 15 year-old boy has a cheerful disposition, and while a little naive, his sense of justice is extraordinary. He use to had crush on Kairi, but since she dissapear, he now has it in her twin sister Naminé.

**Riku:** Age 16. He may seem cool and collected for his age, but he is far from the quiet type, he is always curious about the unknown. He was also chose by the keyblade and as Sora, he used to have a crush on Kairi, but since she disappear, his replacement his Naminé.

**Silhoutte:** Silhoutte is a shadowy figure seen giving commands to the **Chasers**, not much is now about Silhoutte.

**General Mickey:** Chosen by the Keyblade General Mickey is the leader of the military, and will stop at nothing to make sure Roxas goes back to the Darkness in a body bag.

**Mayor: **The mayor holds great responsability, keeping the sacks of feelings (the humans) happy. The mayor will pop up in many towns, calming the sacks of feelings.

**President Huffman: **President Huffman is the President of the United States, he strongly oppose communism and nobody´s alike.

**Bert Wither: **Bert Whiter is a newscaster for the local radio station. The sacks of feeelings often listen and take advise from him.

**Civilians:** Average humans wander aimlessly around their town living a pointless life. A good source of ''Hearts'' for the Organization if nothing else.

**Military: **Smarter and more annoying that the average human, not to tough unless they attack in large numbers... and they will.

**Police: **Another pesky type of human, known to shoot before asking questions. Not the smarter sack of feelings, easy to control.

**Chasers: **Chasers agents come ready for Nobodys with many types of anti-nobody weaponry such as guns to fake keyblades (but still powerfuls ) with no keychains. Chasers carry more pure Hearts than most humans.

**Powersuit Soldiers: **Soldiers inside the powersuit are no longer susceptible to Roxas´ mind control, and is impossible to take out their Hearts. They also have a powerful arsenal at their control.

**There it is... now that you know all the characters, I say its time we begin this great FanFic.**

(---------------------------)

The Castle That Never Was go to Destiny Islands and stay floating in the sky. All the members of the Organization XIII were there, well except Zexion number VI, then Xemnas decide to send Roxas to the Islands to investigate them, he gave him a headphone with a little microphone so they can communicate everytime they want to. Roxas hop on a ship ( similar to the one that Sora and Riku use in the battle with Xemnas ) and make his way to the Islands, when he arrive at one he land and get of ship. He land near a house in a place that looks like somekind of farm, a few meters in front of the house was a fence with some cows. Roxas was ecxited and a little bit nervous cause he has never seen a human before. He walk a little bit when a frequency came to his headphone.

''Superior to XIII, come in XIII. ''

''XIII here, how is the view from the safety of the Castle ? ''

''Very funny, let´s just said I´m glad am up here, and you´re down there (whispers) grummy little island... NOW THEN, to assure this attack run smoothly it is imperative we localize the dominat life form in this islands (pointing to a buch of cows) those lackteiring bowboys should be quite a candidate. ''

''Surely you don´t mean those pathetic feelings GAS BAGS be on the fence. ''

''Yes I´m afraid I do. ''

''But they are cover in nipples. ''

''NO NUMBER XIII ! ''

...Roxas walk to one of the cows.

''Attention Destiny Island creature, this Island is now part of the Organization XIII, as the matter of fact we wish to kidnap you for future investigations of the Heart for the Organization. the procedure would be painful and deathful, do you have any objection. ''

-MOOOUUUUU-

''Destiny Island creature, I´m agressing you, respond or be annihilate. ''

-MOOOUUUUU- the cow turn around and poop right in front of Roxas

-(Roxas really pissed off)''I don´t care how many stomaches you have, I don´t have time for this. ''

Roxas put his hands aside and summon his 2 keyblades **Oathkepper** and **Oblivion** and slash the cow in half, sudddenly he heard more moans of cows, he turn around and start slashing all of them.

''XIII, what do you think you´re doing ? ''

''Wouldn´t be more like, What have you done ? ''

''FOCUS. ''

''Hey Xemnas I... '' then the door of the house opens and a guy came out.

(---------------------)

''Mmhh, Martha, something tell me we are gonna have barbecue for dinner... wait a minute (the guy look at Roxas) that ain´t... (the guy yell) Holy Mother Of... Martha give me the shotgun. ''

(---------------------)

''Is that a person. ''

''Indeed number XIII. ''

''He don´t look so tough. ''

''ATTENTION, you do in fact has the power to take out peoples heart with your keybaldes, please make me the honor to... ''

''It will be a pleasure Superior. ''

With that Roxas run toward the guy, the guy shoot at Roxas, but he evade the shot, when he got close enough (A/n, remember he still has the Organization outfit) he jump and land behind him, when the guy turn around to Roxas he stuck the **Oblivion** keyblade in his chest, then he turn the Keyblade like if he was opening a locked door.

The guy fell into his knees, his heart came out of his body (A/n, you know like in the game), then the door of the house open again, this time a girl like the same age of the guy Roxas just kill came out.

''Come in Goerge, you gotta see this, they have a talking horse on the T.V, I´ve never seen... nothing... like... that (she stare at Roxas and then scream) Aaahhhh a **Heartless**, Aaahhh. '' (she ran back to the house)

-(a growling Roxas)'' I... am not... a Heartless. ''

... a frequency came to his headphone.

''Very well XIII, I must congatulate you, you did quite well for being your fisrt time. ''

-(whispers)''I can´t believe it. ''

''If you keep it that way then maybe... ''

''How dare she. ''

''Uh, XIII... are you listening to what I´m saying ? ''

''She call ME A HeartLESS ! ''

''Well technically, you ARE a Heart-Less ! ''

''What the... You too, Why ?! ''

''Look all I´m saying is you don´t have a Heart. ''

''And you neither Xemnas, so shut up. ''

-(shrugging)'' Yeah well, whatever, now I want you too... ''

''I´ll show her who the Heartless is ''(A/n, if you know what he meant) and Roxas begin to walk to the house.

''XIII, STOP AT ONCE. ''

''But I... ''

''Forget about her and do has you´re told, now go to town and investigate a little about these people. ''

-(scratching his teeth and whispering)'' One of this days surerior. ''

''What was that XIII ? ''

-(rolling his eyes)''Nothing Superior. '' and with that he begin to walk to the little town.

''Wait, XIII you should change your clothes. ''

''Why, whats wrong with my coat ? ''

''You want people to call you a Heartless again ? ''

''Ah, FINE, I´ll change it. '' with that he took out his coat just to reveal some more normal clothes (the ones from the game, A/n, can you imagine someone with those clothes walking on the streets in the real world, it would be strange, Right , if he´s clothes are weird, imagine someone with Sora´s clothes walking on the streets, that would be really weird. )

''Uh, XIII what are you doing ? ''

''Putting my Black/White rings, I always wear them when I wear this clothes. ''

-(Sigh)''Kids Today. ''

''Hey, I heard that... Done, see , they look cool right ? ''

''Whatever, just do as I told you. '' and with that he cut the frequency.

''Whoa, what is it with grown ups this days, I look good, SCRATCH that, I loooook real good. ''

With that he go to the little town of Destiny Islands and began to explore, he saw some people eating something that appear to be some meat with bread, guess what it was.'' They eat with there mouths, Ugh, I think I´m gonna be vilonetly ill. '' he keeps walking and in a corner he bumps with someone.

-(an angry Roxas)''What the... look were your going chocolate head. '' Roxas said to a kid who look was the same age as him, almost. He had brown chocolate hair, and deep blue eyes just like him.

''Dude, whats you problem blondie. ''

''You appear to be my problem, now get out of the way. ''

''Ok dude, just chill out. ''

''Sure, whatever. '' and Roxas walk away with his hands on his pockets.

''What a bizarre guy, yet he looks so familiar. '' and the other boy keep walking.

(------------------------)

''Whats that guy´s problem. ''

''XIII, come in XIII, do you copy me. ''

-(rolling his eyes)'' Yes Boss, I copy you, what now ? ''

''YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY TO YOUR SHIP, NOW, and HURRY.

''OK, Xemnas I´m going. '' Roxas run all the way to the outside of the little town, stoping in the house he was at the beggining.

-(asking for breath)''OK... Boss... I´m here. ''

''What took you so long ? ''

''Geez Xemnas, I dunno, maybe it was because I WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND, you know running all the way to this spot wasn´t really easy. ''

''XIII, you do know you could just teleport here. ''

...Roxas stood silent for a while.

''CRAAAPPP. '' he shouted

''XIII, sometimes you strength surprise me, But sometimes, is your stupidity that surprise me. ''

''OK, I GET YOUR POINT, what do you want. ''

''Well I ... ''

(----------------------)

Suddenly a police car came close to Roxas ship (A/n, remember he didn´t get to the ship, he get AND stop at the house.) Then the girl Martha, you know who, Right, run to the police, 2 officers (cops.)

''Good Evening Miss.Turnispeed- an officer say- we got a call from you, saying that some pretty things were happening here. ''

''What is that ?- say the other officer pointing and getting close to Roxas´ ship- a new car ? ''

(-----------------------)

''Number XIII, that sack of feelings is aware of your ship, if those pathetic lifeform get to put a finger in your Quantum De´Constructor, they could open a hole into space-time continuiting.''

-(A confuse Roxas)-

''OH, the Nobodity... Annihilate them XIII. ''

''Oh, now you want me to annihilate, what about that time when... ''

''JUST SHUT UP, AND DO WHAT YOU´RE TOLD. ''

''Fine man, what a mood. ''

With that he put his coat again, but this time he put his hood up, he summon he´s keyblades and run through were they were.

''Careful. '' say one of the officer trying to protect the girl, but he was stab in the chest with the **Oathkepper **Blade, he fell into his knees and stood there, then Roxas summon the **Kingdom Key** in his left hand and throw **Oblivion** to the other officer (the one that point at Roxas´ship ) also stabing him in the chest, Roxas only remain with the **Kingdom Key **on his left hand, he then look at the girl, he could see she was frightened, she fall on her butt to the ground, then Roxas told her...

''I guess I could spare your life. ''

''Just get away from me you freaking Heartless. ''

''On second though, I won´t. ''

...and with that he stab the **Kingdom Key** on the girl´s chest, Roxas then took the **Kingdom Key**, and turn it around the same way he did with the George guy, the Heart then came out of her body and float to the sky, then Roxas took out the **Kingdom Key** from her chest and disappear it, he begin to walk to the officers that were still on their knees and also was wondering, _who the hell would be the smartass that decide to create a Big Key like a weapon, I mean seriously, who the hell, it doesn´t make sense, Uh, Am I wrong, _when he make it to the first officer he say to him (A/n, they were kind of alive, I mean they don´t die until their hearts are out, right? )

''Guess who is next. ''

''Why are you doing this. ''

''Because you speak to the girl, and I kill everyone who has a relationship with her. ''

''But I bearly know her! ''

-(really happy)''Close enough. ''

...and with that he turns the **Oathkepper** blade to take out his heart. The heart floats to the sky, he took out his blade and disappear it, he begin to walk to the other officer, he (the officer) look at him with a death glare...

''You´ll... pay... for... this... .''- the officer say to Roxas between blood (you know, when someone talks and spit out blood at the same time).- ''To... serve... and... protect... thats... what... we do. ''

-(smiling) ''Thats what you did Sir. '' - and with that, Roxas turned **Oblivion** the same way the other Keyblades, letting the officer´s Heart out, taking out his Keyblade he disappear it.

(-----------------------)

Then Roxas took out his hood, taking out a sigh really happy ''God I´m good, how good?, mmhhh, so good. '' Roxas turn around to his ship.

''You did well XIII. ''

''What the... How did you? ''- this time Xemnas was beside Roxas´ ship.

''How did you get here ?! ''

''I just teleport from the castle to here. ''

''Oh, OK... HEYYY !, how is it that you can teleport from the castle to here and I can´t, I have to use that stupid ship. ''

-(shrugging) ''I dunno... ask the guy who is writing this fanfic. ''

''To who? ''

''Never mind... how was it your tour around the Island, tell me about it, I wanna know. ''

''Whoa, wait... for what do you want me to came here in the first place. ''

''Cause I need you to get back to the castle. ''

''Why ?! ''

''VIII and XII are fighting again and you are the only one who can stop them. ''

''But... you are the Superior, you´re suppose to stop them, not me. ''

''I know, but I don´t wanna waste my time with them... ''

''But your wastening with me right Now! ''

''Is something wrong with that? ''

''YEAH !... well, no, on second though, no its not. ''

''Then its settle, lets go! ''

''Hey Xemnas, what was my others name again,... Sky?! ''

-(sigh)''Its Sora, I have tell you that like a thousand times. ''

''Yeah, well, its kind of hard to remember that name. ''

''Sure. ''

''Hey Boss, how is it that you could get such a cool name like Xemnas, while mine is just an anagram of Sora with an X on it, I mean because Xehanort doesn't sound to much like Xemnas. ''

''I don´t know, maybe you should ask to Tetsuya Nomura. ''

''To who? ''

''Nobody. ''

''What. ''

''No, I mean nothing, forget about it, OK. ''

''Oh, OK. ''

''Now, can we please go to the castle. ''

''Sure, besides, I´m hungry. ''

''Hows that even possible, if you don´t even have a stomach. ''

''Who cares, I´m hungry. ''

...and with that Xemnas disappear into a portal while Roxas hop on his ship and leave to the castle.

Then a blue car came out of some bushes, and then a teenager who appears to be like 16 years old that had long silver hair get out of the car ''Sora, did you see what I saw ''-Another boy (the sameone Roxas bump a few lines back) came out also of the car.

''You bet your sweet ass I did... what did you see? ''

''Two Heartless taking out the best two cops on the Island. ''

''Right, good, me too... Heartless, not Nobody´s. ''

''Don´t be a stef, you know what it means? ''

''Absolutly... what ? ''

''It means the paper is written on for once, get on the horn to Silhouette and General Mickey, we have the worst case on the Islands. ''

''You mean Naminé was right... I don´t believe it. ''

''Believe it, Zexion was just the beggining, the attack is on. ''

End/Fin... of chapter two

--------------------------------------------

**Now I have some information I want to share:**

**1.- I want to thank to _D-man133_ for beign the first one to put me on his favorite list.**

**2.-For those who wonder when does Naminé is coming out, as I say a few lines back, she´s coming out in the next chapter.**

**3.-I _need _to thank my cousin David for helping me just in the beggining of this story.**

**4.-I already have all the chapters written in a notebook... so technically my story is complete, the PROBLEM is that each chapter is really long, and well, I´m kind of a lazy guy.**

**5.-I´m a Mexican... so technically I live in México, so sorry if theres some bad spellings.**

**6.-...and Finally here are all the chapters... they are 26, try and figure out what is going to happen by the title.**

**----------------------------**

**1.-Intro !**

**2.-Destination Destiny Islands !**

**3.-Destiny Islands Women are Delicious !**

**4.-Roxas´ recess !**

**5.-Explaining Everything !**

**6.-Citizen Roxas !**

**7.-Nobody Pool Party !**

**8.-Televisions of Doom !**

**9.-Nobodys Stole My Heart Stem !**

**10.-This Island Suburbia !**

**11.-Teenage Zombies From Outer Space !**

**12.-South By Southwest !**

**13.-Foreign Correspondent !**

**14.-Suburb Of The Damned !**

**15.-Whatever Happen To Zexion Number VI ?**

**16.-The Mutant Menace !**

**17.-Duck and Cover !**

**18.-It´s A Wonderful Armageddon !**

**19.-Nobody Down ! _( you get the name of this chapter...Right ? )_**

**20.-Mr. Roxas goes to Capitol City !**

**21.-Mickey _VS_ The Nobodys !**

**22.-The Lone Gunman !**

**23.-The Nobody Filibuster !**

**24.-Shocking Developments !**

**25.-Attack of the 50ft President !**

**26.-Epilogue ?**

**... well those are all of them. I´ll try to update as soon as possible, oh and remember that reviews helps alot. **

**See you till next chapter. : **


	3. Destiny Islands Women are Delicious !

**First of all, _D-man133_ and _Kyouko _thanks for the alert... and of course, to _Quiet_ for the little review n.n**

**Next Chapter, for those who were waiting when Naminè meets Roxas :D**

**-ATTENTION-**

**To read this fic you must have a good sense of humor, speak when you read the fic, and put your personality to the characters. Your gonna need a good quantity of Imagination. **

**--MxxM--**

Roxas was landing in the Island again, but this time at Night in front of a lake in the woods, when a frequency came to his headphone.

'' XIII, you're going to investigate a little carnival that is on the little town of this island, you're mission is to find the dumbest human there, and bring it to the castle for some experimets... get the picture ?, NOW, number IV install a device in your headphone to read peoples mind, use it wisely, that way... ''

But Roxas interrupt him '' Hey, why did you send me again to this Island when you have others 10 members in this Organization ? ''

'' Well I, is just... that I have them in another important mission ''-Xemnas say this while he was playing X-Box on-line in his room, he was playing Halo 2-'' Take that Lexaeus ''- Xemnas say while he drop a bomb to a Red Master Chief, but then his Black Master Chief receive a Sniper Bullet in his head by a Purple Master Chief- '' Damn You Number II ''- Xemnas shout while he could hear Xigbar laughing of him in his headphone.

'' What was that !!! '' Roxas ask to Xemnas.

'' Uh, I mean, DAMN YOU XIII, just do what you're told '' and with tha Xemnas cut the frequency .

'' Don't ask, dont tell, works for me '' Roxas said to himself, and with that Roxas begin to walk down a road that was in front of the lake, he could see the light of the carnival far away '' Its to far away, man, I know, Ill just teleport '' - and so, he open a portal - ''Man, sometimes these portals freak me out, you know... to much Darkness '' and with that he enter it, he later appear a few meters away from the carnival still in the woods '' I made it, now wheres that stupid Carnival '' , but then he heard a noise in some bushes behind him, Roxas quickly put his hood up, then he summond the **Kingdom Key**, turn around and throw it at the bushes (Strike) , the **Kingdom Key** pass through the bushes and stab in a tree, that was behind the bushes, suddenly 2 teenagers, a couple in fact ran out of the bushes, the girl to Roxass right, and the guy to Roxass left, in light speed Roxas summond his 2 Keyblades and throw **Oblivion** to the girl and **Oathkepper** to the guy, stabing the girl on her back, and the guy (who turn around to see Roxas) on his chest, as usual, they both fell into their knees - '' Ladies first '' - Roxas said as he walks to the girl.

As soon as Roxas reach her the girl spoke to him '' Why did you do this to us ?, I was just spending some time with my boyfriend ''

'' Aaawwwwwww '' - Roxas said- '' If I had a heart this would be quite a sad scene ''

The girl look at with fright '' Then... that means youre a heartle... ''

But Roxas didnt let her finish the sentence, cause he quickly turn **Oblivion **to take out her heart.

Roxas growl to her death body '' IM NOT A HEART... well, technically I am '' he start to walk to were the guy was with a serious expresion, and when he get to him...

'' Why... ''

'' I rather we just skip the formalities '' and with that Roxas turn the **Oathkepper **blade to take out his heart.

At this moment, Roxas was really mad. He begin to walk to the Carnival passing beside the girl, he stop and a grin came to his face. '' Oh, by the way '' - he say moving the girls corpse with his foot - '' Its Nobody, no-bo-dy, got it memorize ?, _ja, I always want it to say that_, and thanks for reminding me to take out the coat. '' and with that he take out the coat to get to his so called normal clothes he put his hand on his pocket and took out his Black/White rings and put them on - '' Thanks, Bitch '' - Roxas said and with that he walk his way to the carnival.

Roxas knock out the guard that was guarding (DUH n.n) the entrance to the carnival, and so he enter, '' lets see how this device works '' Roxas said while he point his headphone with the microphone to a ladie who was stood on a corner alone, and read her mind -- _Now where did I put my Kids -- ._

Roxas was shock '' WHOA, this thing does work... let me scan another one '' this time he point to a guy that was eating a hotdog -- _I just dont understand this Rock -n- Roll thing nothing but noise, What is it with teenagers this days --_

'' Ja, you better no said that in front of number IX... hell drown you with all of his water '' Roxas said as he walk away, then he saw a women staring at him with a dessire and lust look, Roxas point the device at her and read her mind --_ Whoa, hes cute, I wonder if hes... Oh Wait , Im a married woman _-- Roxas smile to himself and keep walking.

'' Ja, XII was right, Im a smouldering hot bed of... sexuality... under my cold... reserved... exterior. ''

**Thats when it Happen MxxM **

He turn in a corner and bump with someone, so he fall to the floor, so the other person.

'' Ow '' - Roxas said - '' look where youre going stup... '' but he immediately quiet when he saw her, a girl with beutiful blonde hair that fall on her right shoulder, a white drees, and blue sandals, she look at him curious, he quickly stood up and let her his hand so she can stand up

'' I'm sorry '' - Roxas said - '' I didn't mean to... ''

'' No, its Okay ''

'' You sure ?! ''

'' Possitive '' the girl seems to be looking for something on the ground, so Roxas read her mind --_ Wheres my sketchbook, oh god, wheres my sketchbook -- _Roxas turn around and see what appears to be somekind of a white notebook hiding behind a Rock... a Giant Rock, he went to where the notebook was and pick it up, he took a quick glance at it and saw some really cool pictures, he close it and go to where the girl was.

'' Does this belong to you... lady ?! ''

'' Oh yes it does, thank you so much ''

'' Hey... No problem '' - the girl smile at him making him to feel a little nervous - '' I'm Roxas ''

The girl giggles at Roxas's nervous voice '' The name's Naminè ''

'' Okay, pleasure to meet you Naminè ''

'' You're new around here, aren' t you , I've never seen your face before ''

'' Well, you're right, I'm not from here _Like holycrap, I'm talking like a freaking Normal guy, ... the hell is grong with me . _''

'' Really '' -she said- '' Where are you from ? ''

'' The south ''

'' Uhh ? ''

'' THE DEEP SOUTH '' when Roxas said this they both start laughing for no reason... until Naminè talk.

'' jaja, what are, ja, laughing ? ''

'' I dunno, but I was enjoying it '' - they both look at each other eyes

'' Hey Naminè, I was thinking... '

'' Let me do it, since youre new around here... Ill show you the carnival, how bout it ''

'' Well,... sure, why not ''

'' Come on, lets go ''

The fair was like this, it was really big, with a big blue circus in the middle of it and was surrounded with the classical games, carrousel, the ferris wheel , bumper cars, pop the ballon, the one where you hit the target and the guy fall to the water, all of this games and more.

'' So... what do you think about the carnival Roxas ''

'' Looks fun... but I don't like this kind of games to much ''

'' I understand you, me neither ''

'' Really, what do you like to do the most ?! ''

'' To tell the truth... I like drawing the most ''

'' Really?, cool, how good are you ? ''

'' I'm not really good ''

'' Sure, thats what you say ''

'' I'm serious '' - she said laughing

'' So, where are you going to go know ? ''

'' I'm gonna buy a Sea Salt Ice-Cream... Hey!, wanna come ? ''

'' Uh, Sure ''

'' Okay, come with me ''

Then both of them reach a little store in the carnival

'' 2 Sea Salt Ice-Creams ''

'' Naminè I don't have any... ''

'' Don't worry, Ill pay one for you '' - Roxas felt really embarrassed cause he didn't have any munny to buy one to himself

'' I'm sorry, I ... ''

'' Aw, come on, don't be, I don't mind at all '' - Roxas smiled to hear this, Naminè hand hin over a blue palette, Roxas grab it and say.

'' Naminè, what is this thing ?! ''

'' It's a Sea Salt Ice-Cream... you have never seen a Sea Salt Ice-Cream ?! ''

- Roxas said '' no '' with his head -

'' You have never taste a Sea Salt Ice-Cream ?! '' Naminè said in shock

- Roxas said '' no '' with is head... again -

'' No ''

Naminè was surprise of this '' Wow ''

'' It's freazing my hands '' - Roxas said

'' Really?... here, let me '' - Naminè put his and her napkins in the Sea Sal Ice-Cream, so Roxas could grab it better, he taste it.

'' It's not bad '' - They begin to walk to the big blue circus.

'' So Roxas, tell me a little bit about yourself ''

'' Well, I'm not from this land as you can see, what about you? ''

'' About me?, well I have live here in Destiny Islands all my life, I always have my friends Riku and Sora when I need them, and I use to have a twin Sister named Kairi but she disapear a few years ago, and since then, my parents always fight, my mom smoke a lot, and my boss ( her father ), is an alcoholic... ''

'' My boss is on hell and he's falling into pieces cause he doesn't have feelings and have problems with nobodys ''

'' Aww, that so sad ''

'' I don't know what Ill do if I couldn't save him ''

'' Don't worry, I'm sure you and your boss will work it out together ''

'' I hope '' - Roxas smell something - '' What's that smell ''

Naminè smell the air... and then smell her wrist - '' It must be my new perfume '' - Roxas grab her wrist and smell it - '' It's called _la noix de coco _, I thnk it means Coconut in english '' - said Naminè, but as soon as she finish her sentence Roxas lick her wrist and Naminè begin to giggle.

'' What are you... doing ? '' - she said between giggles

Roxas let her hand go and say - '' Its better that the Sea Salt Ice-Cream. ''

Naminè just laugh at this

'' Naminè ''

'' Yes, Roxas ''

'' I'm feeling like if I had a bunch of butterflies in my stomach... is it that Normal ?! ''

'' Yes... It should be, yeah, why ? ''

'' Is just I've never feel something like this before ? ''

Naminè blush at that moment that she thougth everyone in the Carnival could see her hotred cheeks - '' I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to go ''

'' What ? '' - Roxas said very confuse

'' Don't worry '' - she smile at him - '' Ill be back in a few minutes, I wanna show you something, so stay here, Okay ? '' - she told him, still blushing - '' I'll be back later, Okay ''

'' Okay '' - and with that Naminè exit the Carnival

Roxas just stood there, like if he was thinking... when a frequency came to his headphone.

'' XIII, WHERE ARE YOU ?! ''

'' OWW '' - Roxas yell touching his ear in pain - '' I'm here in the stupid carnival, ow, man... you didn't have to yell at me that strong you pitiful bastard ''

'' How did you call me ? ''

'' Uhh ?, I mean my cheerful asgard ''

'' Oh, Ok, have you already find someone ? ''

'' Well I '' - Roxas had forgot about his mission, for hanging out with Naminè - '' What was my mission again ? ''

'' XIII, XIII, XIII,... FIND A SACK OF FEELINGS TO BRING TO THE CASTLE, SO THAT IV COULD DO SOME EXPERIMENTS WITH HIM !! ''

'' Aaawww, dude, aww, my ear isn't bleeding, is it ? '' - Roxas said touching his ear in pain even more

'' Stop wasting time and look for one ! ''

'' Right On ''

'' I'll keep in contact with you ''

'' Okay '' - So Roxas begin to investigate the carnival till he get to a guy that was near the ferris wheel and read his mind _-- I wanna marry Miss. Destiny Island, but instead I have to sit here hour after hour, day after day, watching this damn wheel go up an down, round and round, over and over again until somebody dies... hell of a metaphor --_

'' Mmh, this human seems to be on to something, keep scaning people XIII '' - Xemnas said

Roxas keep walking and saw a guy in a brown tuxedo... he appears to be the mayor of Destiny Islands, because he has alot of signs around him saying, -Vote for me -

'' Look over there XIII, I think that's the Mayor ''

'' You think '' - Roxas said sarcastly

'' Shup up and just scan him ''

Roxas get a little close and scan his mind_ -- Yeah, yeah, yeah, Town's doing great, business is moving, hope is on the way, yadda, yadda, yadda, lets get buried to this puppy so I can go down to the real business of governing... Making time with the delicious Miss. Destiny Islands --_

'' Yeah, yeah, keep scaning people XIII ''

Roxas walk away from there.

'' Uh, XIII, what have you been doing all this time if you weren't looking for a guinea pig ''

'' I, well '' - Roxas couldn't tell Xemnas about Naminè, it just wasn't right, what he was doing with her, but he couldn't help it - '' I was, I was just ... Oh !! look, anothet guy '' - Roxas said as he run to the main entrance of the fair.

'' But XIII, you haven't answer ... ''

'' I'll scan him Okay '' - and so Roxas did _--Man, oh, man, she might be the dumbest Miss. Destiny Island ever ... jaja, but check out here body, jaja, God I love Amerika --_

Roxas walk away from him, then Xemnas talk.

'' Al right XIII, I analized all the thoughts you collected, and I think I find the perfect object for you to ... ''

'' Stab and annihilate ? ''

'' Noo, Kidnap and bring back to the castle ''

'' My way is more fun ''

'' Kidnap, not annihilate... ''

'' Okay, but humanity ain't gonna annihilate itself all I'm saying ''

'' Can I finish ? ''

'' Can I stop you ? ''

'' As I was saying, that Miss. Destiny Island - **( A/n chose your favorite final fantasy girl to be Miss. Detsiny Island, I didn't put who she was, so I can leave it to your imagination )** - could be a good candidate, everyone talks about her, she's envie by a lot of women, otherwise, she appears to have a brain the size of a peanut ... Hypnotyze her and bring her to you're ship immediately ''

'' Right on ... wait , how do I do that ? ''

'' What ? ''

'' Hypnotize her ''

'' Oh, I forgot to tell you about that ''

'' You sure did ''

'' Just scan her, then press the purple botton on your headphone multiplytimes, until you see she touch her head in pain, then think what you want her to do ... now, like your good friend said, Got it memorize ?

'' Piece of cake boss ''

'' Good ... why do you always have to involve food in our convesations ? ''

'' I don't know ... maybe it's because I'm hungry ''

'' AGAIN, but ... you just ... and I ... thats not even ... Nevermind that, just do as your told, and hurry ''

'' I'm on it ''

... and Roxas began to look all over the carnival, he look everywhere, but he didn't find her, he stop in a big tent and put his hand on it asking for breath, he was tired of running so much.

'' I ... looked ... everywhere ... Dammit ... where is she ? ''

... then he realize where his hand was - '' Like holy crap, I forgot to check the freaking circus '' - and so he begin to run to where the entrnce of the circus was, when he find it he get in and was surprise to see that it wasn't a circus, but a place where you can buy things, like furniture, T-Shirts, Pretzel, etc ...

'' Looks like this crap only looks like a circus from outside ''

... he begin to look for the so call Miss. Destiny Island.

'' I don't even know how she is, how am I going to find her '' - Roxas then look at a chick that has a blue dress and a band across her body that say " Miss. Destiny Island " **( A/n, you know, like in Miss. Universe ) **

'' Oh, thats how '' - Roxas said as he get close to her and then scan her _-- Got my bus ticket, Hollywood, here I come -- _

'' Perfect, now, lets see if I can Hypnotyze her '' - ... and Roxas begin to tap the purple botton multyplytimes, in a few seconds, she begin to touch her head in pain - '' That's my entrance, now, I command you to go to my ship in front of the lake '' - ... she did and begin to run to outside of the tent saying in a loud voice '' What a nice fair, but I gotta go '' - Roxas quickly follow her, he was running just behind her ... when he bumps with someone and fall to the floor.

'' Ow, hey watch out you pitiful son of a ... ''

'' Roxas ?! ''

'' Oh ... I mean, you Okay Naminè ? ''

'' Yeah, but... where are you going in such a hurry ? ''

... They both stand up

'' I ... Uh ... hey ... Uh ... uh ?? ''

'' Are you Okay, Roxas ? '' - then she heard a voice coming out of Roxas's headphone.

'' XIII, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KEEP MOVING ! ''

'' Uh ?, Roxas who are you talking to, and why is calling you XIII ?! ''

'' Ahh... it's a friend of my Naminè, thats all ''

'' XIII, KEEP MOVING, OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE HER ''

'' I KNOW SUPERIOR JUST WAIT !!''

Naminè was starting to get mad - '' Roxas what's going on ? ''

'' XIII ''

Roxas was getting confuse - '' WAIT DAMMIT ... Naminè I gotta go, Ill see you tomorrow, Okay ? ''

'' But where ?! ''

'' I'll find you ''

'' But I wanna show you my ... ''

'' XIII, MOVE YOUR FREAKING ARSE ! ''

'' FUCK XEMNAS, I'M GOING ... I gotta go Naminè, see you '' - and Roxas ran away .

Naminè try to talk again - '' But I ... ''

Roxas turn arond to her - '' By the way sorry about the **F **word ''

'' No problem, but I ... ''

Roxas ran again - '' See ya ''

Naminè just stood there and whisper to herself - '' I just wanted to show you some of my sketches and my friends ''

**--MxxM--**

'' Hey boss, where is she ! '' - Roxas tell Xemnas through his headphone while running through the fair

'' She is leaving the fair by know according to my radar, XIII you have to catch her ''

'' Dammit, she's so far away ''

'' There is no choice you have to jump to the main entrance ''

**( A/n Remember he can jump really high, like in the scene where he fights Sora in the game )**

'' No offense Sir but... ARE YOU CRAZY , everyone will suspect about me ''

'' WELL , IS YOU FAULT FOR BEING ... ''

'' OKAY , I GET IT '' - suddenly he start to jump all the way to the entrance, and people begin to see him in shock, when he get to the main entrance the guard that he knock out begin to awake.

'' What just happen ? '' - he said

'' You again ? '' - and he knock him out again - '' That's better '' - ... he run to the woods where he left the corpses of the couple he kill and pick up his coat and put it , but he didn't put up his hood - '' Hey bitch, thanks again '' - ... he say to the corpse girl really happy, then he start to jump from tree to tree so , when he was arriving his ship, he see the girl **( your Final Fantasy girl ) **also arriving his ship, he then let out a sigh, and so he jump to the road that lead to his ship, **( A/n remenber that road at the beginning of this chapter , well , this road wasn't one where cars would pass , no , it was a road for people , anyway , lets call it _rocky road _'kay , and since it was really late, obviously it was desert, anyway, you know what I'm talking about right ?! )** and walk beside her with is hands on the back of his head ,... then she stop a few steps away from the ship and say

'' My car looks strange, like a flying motorcycle ''

Roxas look at her with a confuse expresion, after a while he said to her

'' Miss. Detsiny Island '' - he said while he open a portal in front them and took a glare at her - '' so vocal , so sexy , so responsible '' - he grin - '' this is gonna be fun ''

Then he heard a police car siren ...

'' Never fail '' - Roxas said remenbering what Xemnas told him once about always succed in the missions, but then in that moment , Miss. Destiny Island awoke from her hypnosis

'' Where am I '' - sigh - '' These sure doesn't look like the pie eating contest '' - then she turn around , just to see Roxas staring at her with a Death glare , and then she said - '' uh, oh ... UH - OH , what's happening here, who are you, are you a heartle... '' - but Roxas wrab her by her waist and her left arm and push her towards the portal and he quickly close it, then a frequency came to his headphone.

'' Hurry XIII , the authorities are on their way... GET IN YOUR SHIP !! ''

Roxas quickly hop on his ship.

'' XIII, I want you to destroy the fair ''

'' All of it ? ''

'' All of it '' - Xemnas said in a very arrogant voice

Roxas respond him in a sarcastic voive - '' How do you expect me to do that ?! ''

'' You see the Dark botton in you ship ? ''

'' Yes ... ''

'' If you push it , the ship will shot a Megalaser **(A/n like in the game)** with that you could Destroy the fair ... don't you think ? ''

'' Right on '' - He put up his hood and turn on the ship , he elevate and move toward the fair

And then ...

Guess what happen...

HE BEGIN TO DESTROY THE CRAPPY FAIR , WHAT ELSE COULD HAPPEN !!

He shoot the laser all over the place destroying the tents, the games, the crappy circus **( that wasn't really a circus ) **and blowing the people up **( like in the movie '' War of the Worlds '' ) **into ashes.

'' PUT THIS IN YOUR MOUTHS AND SMOKE IT '' - Roxas yell at the people he was killing , then he move toward the ferris wheel - '' I love this wheel '' - He said , and with that he cut the metal that keep the wheel united to its base with the **Oblivion **blade , causing the wheel to go rolling in the fair , squashing some people , Roxas let out his evil ''evil laugh'' watching all the people running and screaming , and so he begin to shoot the laser again - ''Badda bim , Badda BOOM '' - he said while keeping shoting the laser - '' I'm a freaking SUPERNOVA '' .

... but then something caught his attention , a big machine car with something that appear to be a weapon infront of it.

'' What is that ? ''

'' That's a tank XIII , be careful of those , they can kill you ''

'' Oh come on Superior ... how powerful can they be ? ''

... BOOM a tank shoot at Roxas and the cannon ball just pass beside him making him almost fall of his ship

'' Ok , maybe they do are powerful ''

'' XIII , quickly , finish the fair and get out of there ''

'' Right on ... but I also have other ideas ''

Roxas point at the tank and shoot at it , making it to explode - '' Wooo , hooo '' - he shouted - '' Hey boss , who send this machines anyway '' - he said as he shoot at other tank.

'' Probably the army of the Destiny Islands ''

'' Then maybe I can ... ''

... but he stop talking when he saw the silhouette of a blonde girl leaving the fair

'' NAMINÈ '' - Roxas shout

'' Right Naminè ... Nmainè , what's a Naminè XIII ? ''

Roxas didn't answer him , suddenly he saw how she walk away from the fair running across the street when a tank was running at top speed by the street she was **( in case you didn't get it ... the tank was gonna crush her )**

'' NO '' - Roxas shout and immediately fly in his ship to Naminè's direction , when Naminè notice the tank going at top speed to her , she freeze , close her eyes ... and then scream '' HELP '' **( typical of the girls ) **

... but lucky for her , Roxas get there just in time and throw the **Oblivion **keyblade at the tank with such a strength that the tank get out of the road **( A/n he didn't send it flying to the sky, no , he just take it out of the road , I mean , no one has the strength to send a tank flying unless you are the Hulk or Crypto from '' Destroy all Humans '' ... but well back to the story )**

Naminè wait for the impact , but nothing happen , she heard some kind of crash and open her eyes just to see the tank out of the road with something stab on it , something that appear to be somekind of a Dark Key with a blue diamond on it.

Naminè was surprise - '' A key ... blade ? '' - she look up and saw some mysterious guy in a black coat on a ship staring at the tank , then he turns to see Naminè , at this point Naminè was very frightened - '' What ... what are you ?! ''

'' Something from the Dark !!, _ji I always want it to say that_ ''

'' What ?! " - Naminè saw another tank coming to them - '' Look out !! '' - Naminè shout , Roxas quickly turn to the tank and shoot at it , making it to explode , but at the same time Naminè run toward the destroyed tank and grab the **Oblivion** keyblade and run toward the woods , by the time Roxas turn around to Naminè she was gone .

'' WHAT ?! ''

'' XIII , what are you doing ? ''

'' Hurry XIII , destroy the fair and headback to the castle , those sack of feelings are aware of your presence , the more people aware of you , the more the chances authorities and the military infantry will come to investigate and take you down ''

'' Yeah '' - he said with a sad voice - '' I'm on it ''

'' Good , hurry ''

Roxas immediately go to the top of the fair and shoot the laser (** again ? )** destroying whatever was left of the fair

'' Ok , I'm done ''

'' Good , now headback to the castle XIII ''

'' Right on _... mhmn , that's 1000 people kill in a night ... ITS A NEW RECORD , CALL GUINNESS ... mhmm guinness _''

... and after destroying another tank he use the turbo botton **(A/n sorry , I totally had to do that n.n ) **and fly to a superspeed to the castle leaving everything destroy.

**-MxxM-**

In an Island of ... Destiny Islands

Naminè walk into a house **( her house **) very frighten about several things , like what you ask , Geez I dunno , let's see , ... put yoursef in her position , imagine you were in a carnival , enjoying of the night , then you meet the cutest guy you ever know **( A/n this goes for the girls only , in case you're a guy think it was the prettiest girl ever )** and you have one of the wonderful nights you ever had in your short life , then you have to go for a minute or two , then you find your guy **( or girl )** running in such a hurry , sudddenly a strange person in a ship come to the fair and begin to torch evrything , to kill everybody , turning them into _ashes _, you run like the crazy person you are to save your life , you mange to get out of the fair , and the next thing you do , a tank of the military infantry is about to crush you into tinni winni little pieces and you don't do anything but stand still there **( A/n that goes only to the girls ... I mean guys doesn't stand still when a tank is about to crush you )** , then a person in a black coat come and throw somekind of strange sword and not only stab the tank , but take it out of the road with a strenght you have never seen before , then he turns to you and you ask him some stupid questions , next thing you do , you yell at the person that theres a tank behind him , next you run to the strange sword and take it , then you run to the woods , of course , not before seeing how that person turns the tank into **( again )** tinni winni little pieces , you come to your house all frightened , and then you tell someone to put himself in your position and to imagine he was in a carnival ... no wait , Im going backwards ... END OF YOUR POINT OF VIEW , Back to the story.

Naminè ran to her room on the second floor of her house.

'' MOM ARE YOU HOME ... oh , of course you're not home , DAD ARE YOU ... Ah srew it . ''

She got to her room and put the **Oblivion **Blade in her bed really carefully , then she quickly go to her telephone **( of course , in her room ) **and pick it up , and tap some numbers.

_'' Hi ''_

'' Oh , Riku , Sora I ... ''

_'' we're the soprano brothers ... ''_

Naminè said to herself '' I told them to stop seeing that show ''

_'' If you hearing this it means we're not home... ''_

... another voice in the background _'' OR WE SIMPLY DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ''_

_'' Jaja , please leave a message after the beep '' ... **-beep-**_

'' Please guys answer , come on , it's me Naminè , I know you're there ''

Someone pick up the phone.

'' Hey Naminè ''

'' Oh thank God , Sora ''

'' -cough- It's ... Riku ''

'' Oh sorry ''

- a voice in the background _- '' Hey is that Naminè ... NAMINÈ , HOW ARE YOU ''_

'' Sora , shut up , I'm trying to speak to Naminè ''

- still in the background - '' _Hey I have an idea ...''_

Naminè was getting confuse '' GUYS ''

- Sora press the _Speaker_ in the phone - '' Yeah Sir , Hey Naminè , how are you ? ''

Naminè couldn't help but laugn at this - '' Jaja , Im fine Sora , thanks for asking.

Riku was next to talk . '' Hey Naminè , sorry we didn't answer you , is just Sora talks alot and he never shut up ''

'' HEY , THATS NOT TRUE '' - Sora complain

'' It's Okay guys , but , can you please come to my house tomorrow in the morning , I have something very important to tell you . ''

'' What is it Naminè ''

'' Yeah, whats wrong ''

Naminè was a little nervous - '' Is somethig about the** Keyblades** ''

'' Oh , I get it , you need my **Way To The Dawn **''

'' NO , she needs my **Kingdom Key **''

'' Guys , I don't need any of your** Keyblades **''

'' You don't ?! ''

'' Really ?! ''

'' Why ?! ''

Naminè let go a sigh - '' Let's just say you guys aren't the only **Keyblade Masters** ''

'' What are you talking about , the only **Keyblade Masters** in the universe are Sora , me , and General Mickey **(A/n Mickey is going to be the only Disney character in this fic , and he is going to have a great role as one of Roxas's greatest enemys )**

'' Naminè , are you sure of that ?! '' - Sora ask

'' Of course , I have the **Keyblade **right here on my bed ''

'' Your serious '' Riku ask

Naminè get mad at this - '' ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR ?! ''

'' Noo , of course not '' - they both replied at the same time

Naminè was still mad - '' THEN COME TO MY GODDAMN HOUSE IN THE GODDAMN MOURNING TO SEE THE GODDAMN **KEYBLADE** IN MY GODDAMN BED ... ... GODDAMMIT . ''

'' Geez , calm down ''

'' Yes , just tell us how the **Keyblade **is ''

Naminè was calming herself from all the cursing she just said **( and you just read XD )** - '' Okay , sorry , this **keyblade **is black with a black witha purple diamond on it . ''

'' How's the keychain ''

'' It's like a ... **( she got close to the Oblivion blade and examine his keychain ) **somekind of a dark crown ... just like the one Sora have has necklace , but black . ''

'' A dark crown , mmhhh , I never heard of a dark **Keyblade** with a dark crown ... have you Sora ? ''

Sora get pretty nervous with the description of the **Keyblade** , but he manage to keep his ''coolness ''- '' Nope , neither do I ''

Naminè sat in a chair close to her bed - '' I told you something wrong was going around here since that Zexion** nobody** crash here ''

'' Maybe General Mickey will know '' - Riku said

'' I hope '' - Naminè said

'' Right , see you tomorrow Naminè '' - Sora said

'' Yeah , We'll talk about that later '' - Riku said

'' Okay '' - Naminè said - ''oh , by the way , you really have to stop seeing _The Sopranos _, you're taking it to serious.

Both of the Kids laugh and then hung up the phone ... then Naminè get close to the **Keyblade** and grab it.

'' It's kind of heavy '' - _a flashback of the guy in the black coat came to her mind_ - ''He was wearing the same outfit that **nobody** Zexion had '' -_ she put the_ **Keyblade**_ in a pretty strange fighting position_ - '' mmnh , maybe **I **can be the next **Keyblade** master ... Oh , who am I kidding. '' - _she puts the_ **Keyblade** _in her bed again_ - '' even if that guy in the black coat was evil ... why did he save me ! '' - _she walks to her window , open it , and look at the stars_ - '' I just hope Roxas made it out of the fair - _with a daydream face ... she sigh_ - '' he's so handsome , and sweet , and caring -_ sigh_ - and a total gentleman.

**-MxxM-**

**Meanwhile in the Castle That Never Was.**

'' GODDAMMIT '' - Roxas yell to one in particular.

Roxas , Xemnas , AND Xigbar were at the living room.

'' Dude what's wrong with Roxas '' - Xigbar said

'' XIII it's mad at something ... what is it , I do not know '' Xemnas said.

Roxas was throwing and breaking things.

'' Hey , boss '' - Xigbar said - '' maybe you should try to chill him out ''

'' HELL NO '' - Xemnas said - '' I like to see him with anger '' _-snif- _'' it makes me happy ... HEY , IF YOU CARE SO MUCH , THEN TRIED YOURSELF ''

Roxas was ... still breaking things

'' ARE YOU CRAZY , you know what he does to anyone that talks to him when his amgry ''

'' Hey , I have an idea '' - he pulls Xigbar close to him - '' I'm going to feed his anger ''

'' OK , I just hope you know what you're doing boss ''

Xemnas smirk - '' Watch and learn '' - Xigbar step back - '' That's it XIII , show me your rage ''

'' FUCK OFF '' - Roxas tell him

'' Exactly , what else , what else ''

'' I hate you , I hate everybody , everyone should DIE ''

Xemnas surprise at this - '' Whoa , I didn't see that coming ''

'' My blade '' - Roxas said - '' My **Oblivion** Blade , Naminè took it ''

As soon as Xemnas hear that , he got serious - '' Whooo , took it ''

Roxas get nervous - '' I uhhh ... what ?! ''

'' Dude , it's a girl right ? '' - Xigbar quickly said

'' II , shut the hell up '' - Xemnas said

at this point , Roxas get some courage - '' So what if she is ! ''

'' XIII , I hope you're not in love with this girl ''

'' WHAT ?! -_gulp_- What are you talking about Superior , we don't have feelings , we can't love or care. ''

'' But Dude , we can pretend to love and care '' - Xigbar said.

'' Number II is right XIII , I don't want your mind out of this mission ... remenber we still have to find one of our brothers ''

... Roxas kind of get depressed , but not about his so call feelings , but about VI , for what could have happen to Zexion. - '' I know Superior ''

Xemnas speak - '' From now on , you CAN'T fall in love ... that's an exclusive rule for you , Okay ? ''

'' Yes Superior ''

Xigbar was next - '' Hey Boss , what about Roxas blade ? ''

'' SILENCE Mortal '' - Xigbar rolled his eye - '' about that XIII , you still have the **Kingdom Key** , but you better get the **Oblivion** Blade back. ''

'' But how Xemnas '' - Roxas tell him

'' I'll think of something ''

'' Thanks Boss. ''

'' Well dudes '' - Xigbar said - '' I gotta go , see you tomorrow on the Internet Xemnas ''

'' Freaking A '' - Xemnas tell him.

Roxas was confuse - '' Where ? ''

'' Uh , nothing XIII ''

'' Oh , Xigbar '' - Roxas quickly speaks - '' Don't tell anyone about Naminè ''

'' Sure shorty , I'll try not to ''

... Xemnas quickly grab Xigbar by the neck and push him to the wall - '' You don't try... you do ''

'' Yes , Boss '' - Xigbar said a little bit scare - '' Right away boss ''

Xemnas let go of Xigbar and he got out of the living room ... Xemnas turn to Roxas - '' Go to sleep , get some rest , you're gonna need all your strength tomorrow ''

'' Right on Boss '' - Roxas walked to his room.

Xemnas stay alone in the living room and tell to himself - '' I just hope we can find Zexion ''

End/Fin of chapter 3

**-MxxM-**

**Whoa... he didn't call him for his number**

**Man... that was one heck of long chapter... right ?!**

**So tell me what you think so far.**

**Reviews would be nice , please**

**To know the name of the next chapter... go to the last chapter and check it out**

**Thanks , for reading.**


End file.
